Link x Dark Link Oneshot
by marthseas
Summary: Link x Dark Link - Oneshot. Meaning that it contains yaoi/shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.


**Author's note:**I just thought I'd actually _use_ my account... so here's a _really_ old Link x Dark Link FF I wrote... to be exact, 5. august last year. I don't like it... but deviantART did, so I upload it here, too. Enjoy.

Link threw himself on the soft bed in his room. Today had been a real hell. Participating in the Super Smash tournament sure was tiring. He lay still for a couple of seconds, before he rose and made his way towards the bathroom in his small apartment, unbuckling his belt as he walked.

Link pulled his tunic over his head and swallowed a small gasp. His arms were full of cuts, some of them from today. He was so used to receiving damage that he almost didn't note anymore. Link inspected the cuts, but decided none of them were a big deal, and stepped into the shower. The warm water hammered down on his forehead, creating a steady rhythm that eased his headache. He closed his eyes and stood still, ignoring the pain in his arms as the water poured over his new wounds.

After a while, he dressed in his nightgown and lay down on the bed again.  
"What a pain," he mumbled and snuggled towards his blankets.  
_Just a few hours of sleep… and then dinner…_ Link thought.

But after only an hour of sleeping, Link heard someone entering his room. Alerted, he looked up and spotted a long, slim silhouette in his doorway.

"Who-" he started, but a known voice silenced him.

"Ssh, Link, it's only me," a dark and raspy voice said lowly. Link blushed furiously and drew his covers more tightly around him.

"D-dark Link? What are you- I'm only in my…" he started furiously as Dark Link sat down on his bed.

"Calm down," Dark grinned. "And, as always, why do you add Link behind my name? It suits you… not me."

"W-well… It _is_ your full name…" he stammered and blushed even more while looking at Dark. He knew his face so well… He knew the exact colour of his suntanned skin, the deep corners of his crimson eyes and the crooked smile he was wearing. And he knew it didn't mean any good.

"Always so formal, little fairy boy," Dark teased as he crawled towards Link.

"What are you-" Link started sceptically, but was silenced as Dark gently pressed his lips towards his. Link felt his brain turn to mush in his head, and wanted badly to return the kiss. But he knew he couldn't show softness. Not now. Not now that he just had tried to stop this… It wasn't right…

He tried to push Dark off him, but he just grabbed his wrists and pushed him down again.

After a few futile attempts, Link broke the kiss and turned his head away.

"Stop it," he groaned.

"Come on," Dark whispered softly in his ear and started kissing his jaw gently.

Link moaned and felt his body soften as Dark kissed down his neck and let his lips linger on his collarbone. Then he lifted his head and stared Link in his eyes. He stared into his ice blue eyes, the eyes he loved so much, the eyes that could take his breath. away in an instant. Link stared back, into a pair of blood-red eyes that he both loathed and loved. After a few seconds, he sighed and slumped back onto his pillows. Dark took that as a defeat, and put one leg on each side of him.

"Aouch!" cried Link as he landed heavily on his thighs.

"Ssh, little darling," Dark whispered tenderly, making Link blush deeply again and his own heart flutter with joy over the shy teenager under him. He leaned down and kissed Link's temple.

"You poor little thing," he mumbled. Link felt his warm breath against his skin, welcoming the feeling of having someone close to him again. He turned his head to see Dark's head hovering inches over his own.

"Dark…" he breathed softly, tempting the other boy too much. He closed his eyes and kissed Link, softly at first, but when Link threw himself into the kiss and started a fight of dominance, he pressed harder, until Link held nothing back and pushed back his fears for loving someone. When neither of them had any breath left, Link broke the contact.

"No more," Link begged. "We'll be late for dinner."

"Aww, fairy boy," Dark panted, pulling Link's long locks of golden hair. "Let's forget dinner…"

"No," he moaned as Dark snuggled his nose against Link's neck. "Please…"

"All right… Just a bit longer," he insisted and laid down by his side.

Link turned and looked at Dark. Suddenly, he feared the dark around him and threw his arms around Dark's neck.

"Hold me," he whispered, a slight panic in his voice.

"Calm down, fairy boy." Dark smiled. "I'll always take good care of you."

"Hold me!" he commanded again. Dark was surprised, but he wrapped his strong arms around him. Link sighed and shifted to a comfortably position in his arms.

"Will you take care of me?" he whispered into Dark's tunic. Dark tipped the blonde boy's chin up and looked into his face. He saw the expression on his face, remembering the young, sensitive boy that lay hidden under the mask of a hero. The boy he had fallen in love with.

"Always. I love you. Remember that, fairy boy."

He smiled as Link put his hand on his cheek and placed a shy kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
